Overwhelming Beauty
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: After an argument over a secret that's ruining their relationship, Kurt finally reveals his truly unique secret to his boyfriend. Will Blaine find it too much to handle, or accept Kurt for who he is? A Klaine wing!fic.


Blaine Anderson was running, and running quickly. He moved as fast as he could through the silent, empty halls of the Dalton Academy dormitory, praying nobody would catch or stop him. When he had gotten the "_could you come to my room NOW please?"_ text from his boyfriend after a confusing, tearful fight, Blaine decided he would waste no time getting to his side.

It had all started during a rather intense make out session between the two boys. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had been dating for four months now, and things had been absolutely blissful. They were each other's best friends and confidants, always lifting each other up and helping each other through everything, whether it be family fights or something as simple as homework. They seemed to compliment each other in the greatest ways possible, as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Kurt and Blaine were taking things, as Wes would often put it, "anciently slow". It had been four months and they had yet to do anything with no clothes on. The farthest they had ever gone was making out, touching through clothes, but never below the belt. Whenever things seemed to get really intense, Kurt would pull away, asking to cool down, saying he wasn't ready for that yet. Blaine respected that; he didn't want to push Kurt at all in any way. He knew Kurt bad experiences with these sorts of things and understood that he wanted to take this new relationship slow.

Despite all of this, Blaine was still a teenage boy with hormones that sometimes got the best of him. Unfortunately, Blaine feared those hormonal urges might have pushed things too far tonight.

They were laying on the bed is Kurt's dorm room, Kurt straddling the other boy as they kissed intensely, caressing and touching through their clothing. Things were getting heated very quickly, and Blaine was anticipating the understandable yet increasingly frustrating moment when Kurt would stop and pull away. However, Blaine was surprised when he felt Kurt's hand leave its usual spot on his waist and daringly begin to toy with the hem of his uniform shirt. Blaine had gasped into Kurt's mouth, feeling Kurt smirk against his lips. When Kurt broke their kiss and began to kiss Blaine's neck, Blaine held back a low moan, relishing in the feeling of being with Kurt like this. Blaine felt shaky hands begin to untuck his shirt from inside his slacks his breath froze, body taught with anticipation. When he felt a cool, tentative hand slide under the shirt to lightly caress his stomach, he felt his body tense up, both excited and nervous at what Kurt was doing. He heard Kurt chuckle into his neck, lightly grazing the skin there with his teeth. Blaine tried and failed to hold back another rather embarrassing moan.

Blaine had one hand in Kurt's now messy hair, the other on his waist. As Kurt continued to kiss his way up Blaine's neck, licking, sucking and biting before going back to his lips, Blaine moved his hands away from Kurt's waist, pulling the uniform shirt so it was untucked. Kurt didn't seem to notice or care, making Blaine's heart beat faster at the idea that maybe, just maybe, things would go farther tonight.

Kurt was kissing Blaine, his tongue running over Blaine's bottom lip before biting down on it, making Blaine nearly jump and gasp again. _This boy is going to kill me…_ Blaine thought, as Kurt began to kiss down his neck again, leaving Blaine wanting more. Blaine's hands were toying with the edge of Kurt's now untucked uniform shirt, lightly running his fingers along his hips through the clothing. Blaine had simply ventured his hands towards Kurt's lower back, his fingertips caressing the amazingly soft, silky skin when all actions froze. Blaine tensed, thinking he did something wrong.

Kurt had completely stopped above him, lips frozen on his neck. It was a long, tense moment before Kurt pulled back abruptly, looking as though he had just awoken from a nightmare. He jumped off of Blaine quickly, crawling to the farthest end of the bed, away from Blaine, both boys panting slightly. Blaine sat up, confused and worried at the frightened look on Kurt's face.

"Kurt…"

"I'm not ready to go that far, Blaine." Kurt said simply, his breathing quick and face flushed. Blaine was surprised when he felt his temper flare a bit, his polite understanding of Kurt's need to take things slow momentarily disappearing.

"So, you can bite and kiss my neck and have your hand up my shirt but I can't even rest my hands on your back?" Kurt blushed, looking across the bed at Blaine.

"I just don't like being touched." Kurt snipped back. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's bull shit Kurt and you know it. You love it when we kiss, or make out, or hug. You always lean into any form of contact, but you only ever seem to want to please me. Kiss me senseless, run your hands all over my body, but I cant do that for you? Why not?"

"I thought you'd be more understanding…" Kurt mumbled as his gaze fell down to the bed. Blaine sighed, scooting closer and grabbing his hand.

"I'm trying to understand baby..." He said, twining his fingers through Kurt's. Kurt, however, didn't curl his fingers, letting Blaine just hold his hand. "Look, I really care about you, and I love being with you, and I know you want to take things slow but I just need to know why. What's wrong? Were you… hurt in the past?" Blaine questioned. Kurt gasped, giving him an offended look.

"Of course not! You don't think I would have told you that?" Kurt looked absolutely scandalized. Blaine scoffed, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well, you wont tell me anything else!"

'I tell you plenty!"

"Not about this!"

"Well, there's nothing to tell!

"Bull shit, Kurt!" Blaine yelled, both boys looking positively livid. Kurt's anger seemed to die away at Blaine's raised voice, both boys staring at the ground now instead of each other.

"Blaine please…" Blaine's jaw dropped when he looked up, seeing the tears that had welled up in his boyfriends' eyes, making his heart ache painfully in his chest. He wanted to run over to Kurt and hug him, to stop the tears and hurt look on his face. _I caused that hurt…_ Blaine thought to himself as he tried not to tear up as well.

"I just…" Kurt continued, biting his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek that he quickly wiped away. "I can't tell you… I'm not…I'm not …"

"Hey, I understand okay? I'm sorry." But when Blaine tried to scoot forward, Kurt shook his head, shrugging back.

"No, you deserve to know. I know why you're mad. But the thing is, I just can't tell you. I _can't_." Kurt said, looking down. Both boys stayed silent for a moment before Kurt looked up again, more tears rolling down his face.

"Maybe I was right."

"About what?" Blaine asked, his voice unusually quiet.

"About not being ready for a serious relationship yet, because I can't share all of myself with somebody."

Blaine felt his heart sink into his stomach, fear coursing through his veins. Kurt… wanted to break up?

"Kurt, please…"

But Kurt had fled the room.

Blaine tried in vain to find his boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in Warblers hall, or Blaine's room, the common room, library, cafeteria, the school hallways. He even checked the Senior Commons where Kurt would occasionally sneak into to talk to Wes and David. He had only found out where Kurt was when he walked upstairs to his dorm room in defeat, only to find David waiting inside. He explained to Blaine that Kurt was very upset about something and had asked David to tell Blaine he wanted to be left alone for a while. Blaine thought he could almost drown in the guilt and hurt he was feeling.

So now that Kurt had text messaged him saying he was ready to talk, Blaine wasted no time in getting there. When he had finally arrived he knocked on Kurt's door, trying to catch his breath. Kurt didn't immediately answer.

"Kurt?"

Blaine head the shuffling movements inside the room, and the door opened a crack, revealing a few inches of Kurt's face, and one strikingly blue eye. Blaine, with a sinking heart, realized he was still crying.

"Come in Blaine."

Kurt opened the doorway all the way, allowing the boy to enter the dark room. The only light was coming from the brightly shining moon through the window. It was past curfew and Blaine was breaking many rules being here but found he didn't care. This was where he needed to be.

"I'm sorry I've been so secretive and hiding things. I know that must be hard for you." Kurt began, jumping right into the conversation. Kurt gestured towards his bed and Blaine sat down, legs hanging over the edge. Kurt, instead of sitting next to him, stood in front of him. He still had his uniform on, blazer and all, while Blaine wore his pajamas and reading glasses.

"Its my fault." Blaine said, nervously twiddling his fingers as he talked to the boy standing in front of him. "I shouldn't have pushed you-"

"You didn't push me." Kurt said, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. "God, we've been dating for four months and I haven't even taken my shirt off or-"

"Kurt, I hope you don't think I expect anything from you." Blaine said. "Because we can take this as slowly or quickly as you need. If you're not ready its fine."

Kurt smiled softly, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Blaine inappropriately flush. "You're so sweet…" Kurt said softly. "But I don't need to take this slow. I guess I'm just… I'm just scared." He finished in a whisper, eyes tearing up. "I need to be so distant because I'm so scared to tell you my secret. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll leave me, but then I'm afraid that you might get sick of the secrets and leave me for that to. I'm just terrified that it's going to ruin everything, and that because of this I'll never have a normal relationship-"

"Kurt, nothing in this world could stop me from loving and caring about you." Blaine cut Kurt off with the rather intense words, making his eyes widen as Blaine continued his speech. "No matter what this secret is, I promise it will _not_ ruin this relationship and I'll be with you no matter what scars from the past or anything it is you're hiding. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt gasped, that being the first time hearing those words.

"I love you, " Blaine said again, this time his face lighting up in a smile. " I love you, and I promise I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Ever. And even if I do, you know David and Wes along with all the other Warblers will kick my ass for you."

Kurt giggled at this, blush coloring his cheeks. His eyes seemed to shine even brighter in the light of the moon, leaving Blaine momentarily breathless. However, Kurt's smile stopped abruptly, his eye's going from Blaine's face to the floor.

"Blaine, the thing is, my secrets not that easy to tell or explain…" Kurt said, mumbling a bit. "Its not something simple or normal like scars or a horror story from my past, or someone hurting me. It's complicated; something nobody knows about other than my father. And I'm really scared that when you find out what's wrong with me you'll be freaked out and want to leave." Blaine's mind was going a mile a minute. What could his secret possibly be? Blaine had no guesses to its nature, but stopped his thoughts when Kurt spoke again.

"That's why I don't want you touching me." He said, his face suddenly blushing at his words. "Well, I mean I _do_ want you touching me, b-but not like, well yeah like _that_, but not in certain places-"

Blaine cut his blushing boyfriend off with a chuckle, standing and crossing the room to kiss Kurt softly, cutting off his nervous rambling. Kurt gasped into the kiss, taken off guard, before kissing back. Blaine tried to pour all his love and care and reassurance into the gentle kiss, hoping the small gesture could somehow convey just how much he loved him. Both boys pulled back, Blaine loving the look in Kurt's wide, blue eyes, hoping it meant Kurt had gotten the message. Kurt smiled down at Blaine, looking into his eyes. Blaine grinned back.

"You're so cute when you get all embarrassed like that."

Kurt blushed deeply, pulling back, gesturing for Blaine to sit back down. Though a bit confused, Blaine went back to sit on the bed, Kurt still sanding in front of him. He drew a shaky breath, letting it out slowly.

"They say the key to a healthy relationship is honesty." Kurt said, looking at Blaine who was listening intently. "I want to be honest with you. But you have to promise me you'll keep this a secret. Even if you get freaked out and want to leave me, which I'll understand, you can't tell anyone about this. Swear to me you will."

"I swear, Kurt, but I already said I'm never gonna leave you." Blaine said sincerely. Kurt sighed, casting his eyes downward as he thought for a moment. Finally he looked back up, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Please don't run away…" He whispered to himself as he began unbuttoning his blazer, making Blaine's eyes widen in both confusion and interest.

Kurt shrugged off his blazer, following by taking off his tie and beginning the unbuttoning of his shirt. Blaine gulped.

"K-Kurt, what are you doing?" He couldn't help the stutter that crept into his voice. The sight of his boyfriend taking off his clothes for the first time in front of him was both alluring and captivating, but he was trying not to let it ruin the serious moment. Kurt looked up at him, the bottom half of the buttons on his shirt undone, and gave him a nervous smile.

"Just watch me."

Blaine watched, swallowing hard as slivers of pale white skin appeared, Kurt unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom. It wasn't until he had all of them undone that Blaine noticed something.

The torso of Kurt's chest seemed to be wrapped in what looked like medical gauze, completely raveling around his upper body. Blaine couldn't see his back, but knew the gauze wrapped completely around his upper chest and shoulder blades, pinned together at the front. Blaine felt himself begin to worry, wondering if Kurt was secretly injured.

'Kurt, what is that?"

"I'm not hurt." Kurt's voice was shaking nervously as he shrugged out of his open top, the moonlight making his pale skin shine before he backed up a bit more, moving into the shadows. "Don't talk. Just watch me."

Blaine thought it would be hard to watch Kurt with him now in the shadows, but said nothing and continued to stare on. Kurt began to unravel the gauze from his small frame, throwing it in a clump near Blain's feet when it was completely undone. Blaine was staring into the shadows where Kurt stood, marveling at the sight of tempting, soft white skin in front of him, wanting nothing more than to touch Kurt when he noticed something.

Something seemed to be behind or maybe even stuck on Kurt's back, and whatever it was, it seemed to be getting bigger. Blaine wondered if it was a trick of the moonlight casting a strange shadow, but it looked as though something was extending from Kurt's upper back. Blaine blinked, trying to figure out what it was.

"C-close your eyes"

As Blaine did so, he heard Kurt sigh softly. Blaine could here the ruffling of something; it sounded like feathers. Blaine though it was merely Pavarotti fluttering his wings as he had hear so many times before, but then remembered Pavarotti was no longer in Kurt's room and the fluttering sounded much too loud to be that. He felt a sort of wind on his face before the sound stopped. Finally, Kurt broke the silence with a whisper.

"Open your eyes."

Blaine did what he was told, but almost couldn't believe the sight he saw.

Kurt stood nervously in the moonlight, sprouting from his back a pair of giant, white wings. Blaine could only gape as he thought of seeing his Kurt looking like, well, an angel. The wings arched high on his back as Kurt stretched them out, the silvery white feathers shining in the moonlight. They stretched out, expanding as far as they could, Blaine entranced by their overwhelming size and beauty, before folding back softly on Kurt's back, Kurt letting out a content sigh as if he were stretching after a long nights sleep. Kurt then stretched them out again, not fully expanded as before, but casting a sort of protective dome around his shoulders, encasing himself in his own white feathers.

Blaine's mind was whirring and he had to grip the edge of the bed, trying not to faint or freak out. _This has to be dream…_ Blaine thought to himself, because there was no way his boyfriend, or any person on the planet for that matter, could have a pair of freaking _angel wings_ on their back. But, Blaine realized after pinching the inside of his hands _hard_, this was very real. And Kurt was still standing before him, eyes on Blaine's face, waiting for him to say something.

_No freaking way…_ Blaine thought to himself, mildly freaking out. _Kurt has wings. Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend, has a pair of real angel wings._

Blaine looked at his boyfriend; his flawless skin, slim figure with slight hips, unusually ruffled hair, intense ocean eyes and now, a pair of flawless, beautiful wings. Blaine couldn't get over just how bizarrely yet breathtakingly beautiful Kurt looked. Words couldn't even begin to describe how amazing and… angelic he was. But Blaine, who was also thinking how positively insane this was, and also felt slightly terrified of something so different. He knew he shouldn't be scared, as it was a part of Kurt he'd have to grow to love, but it was still a lot to take in.

"Blaine…" Kurt said nervously. "You're staring is kinda freaking me out. Say something, please?"

"Wow." Blaine hated the way his voice sounded so scared and quiet, and that he had said the simplest thing ever, but it was the only word could think of to describe his feelings. Shock, awe, fear, fascination… Blaine's emotions were everywhere.

"I've never shown anyone them before." Kurt said, looking down at the ground as his wings shifted slightly. "Only my Dad knows about them, and a few doctors…"

"You… you have wings." Blaine was aware of how silly it was to be saying such obvious statements, but he really couldn't think of what to say. He was still staring at the wings; thinking of the way the moonlight made them softly sort of glow, how the white color made Kurt look even paler, how it shouldn't be possible for Kurt to have a pair of wings, yet he did. A small part of him wondered when and if he was going to wake up.

"I know…" Kurt trailed off, and Blaine noticed the wings moved to shield Kurt a bit more. "I'm so embarrassed… I'm a freak, Blaine. They're so ugly."

"They're not ugly." Blaine said before he could stop himself, eyes finally moving away from the wings to look into Kurt's eyes.

Blaine stood up on shaky legs, crossing the room slowly to stand in front of Kurt. He moved so he could hold Kurt, hands touching his bare hips for the first time. He curled his fingers, feeling the silky skin under his fingertips for the first time before looking into Kurt's nervous eyes. Blaine, who pushed his slight fear of the unknown aside, leaned down to kiss Kurt softly before pulling back to whisper in his ear.

'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Kurt flushed lightly, and Blaine saw Kurt's wings stretch out a little more, opening up. The ends of the feathers lightly brushed against Blaine's arms, the sensation raising goose bumps on his skin. The feathers had felt like silk.

"I can't believe I actually told you…" Kurt said quietly. "You must think that I'm a freak."

"That's not true." Blaine said, speaking again to cut off Kurt's protesting. "Do I think you're different? Yes, I do. But you've always been different. And yes, you having wings is kind of… weird and freaky and it's something Ill have to get used to but Kurt, these wings are a part of you. A part that I know I'm going to and currently am growing to love."

"So, you're not going to leave me then?" Kurt asked the question in such a vulnerable voice, it made Blaine almost cry. Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, one hand leaving its place on his hip to caress his cheek.

"No. I'm not going to leave you Kurt, nor do I plan on leaving you for quite some time. I love you and everything you are, okay?"

"I love you too." Kurt said in a whisper before closing the distance between them, crashing his lips onto Blaine's. Blaine kept one hand on Kurt's hip, the other resting on his cheek as Kurt threaded his hands in Blaine's curly, gel free hair. As they kissed more intensely, Blaine's glasses bumped between them and the boys pulled away to laugh, panting slightly.

"I can't believe I didn't say anything about your glasses before." Kurt said, putting them straight back on Blaine's face, smiling.

"I hate these things…" Blaine muttered, but Kurt giggled.

"I love them though."

"I guess it's just apart of me you've grown to love, right?" Blaine asked in a playful voice. Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but glasses aren't nearly as hard to love as a pair of wings."

Blaine chuckled softly as Kurt giggled, both of them smiling. Blaine noticed Kurt's wings were stretching out again. The more Kurt began to relax and smile, the wider they seemed to get. Blaine looked at them curiously, Kurt noticing his gaze.

"So, what can your wings do?"

"What?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow. Blaine blushed.

"Well… I'm curious. They must do more than just sit and look pretty on your back. Can you like, fly and stuff?"

Kurt threw his head back as he began to laugh, making Blaine blush again. When he finally stopped giggling, Kurt looked down at Blaine with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"You're too cute…" He muttered, smiling still. "But no, I don't think I can fly. I mean I've never tried. I spent most of my life trying to ignore the fact that I have wings, and I don't plan on throwing myself off a building to see if it'll work either." Blaine smiled at that.

"Seriously Blaine, why do you think I'm so ghostly pale? My chest has never seen sunlight. _Ever_. I haven't gone swimming since I was 5 and didn't have these damn things."

Blaine's eyes lit up in interest and Kurt sighed.

"I assume you have a million questions?"

"Yes." Blaine said with a crooked smile, making Kurt's heart flutter. "But I'll save them for later. I don't want to bombard you."

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine softly before hugging him tightly, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I still can't believe I told you…" Kurt said again, but this time sounding more relaxed and relieved, making Blaine smile. Blaine held Kurt tighter, arms around his lower back, wondering if he could dare to touch higher. But then he'd be touching Kurt's wings, and he didn't know if Kurt would let him do that.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah…" Kurt mumbled into his neck. Blaine felt his heart swell, loving their closeness.

'Can I- can I touch them?"

Kurt froze for a moment and Blaine momentarily regret asking the question before he felt Kurt nodding. With a pounding heart, Blaine tentatively stretched out his hands, bringing them up towards the wings on Kurt's back. He let them hover there for a moment, a bit nervous and afraid, everything about tonight suddenly becoming very real. Blaine finally let his hands touch them lightly, running them though the feathers. He marveled at the feel of them, his fingers threading in the soft white plume. It felt softer than silk, like he was running his fingers through the most delicate softness ever. The skin under the wings feathers seemed to radiate heat, and Blaine discovered it was just as soft and the skin on the rest of Kurt's body Blaine had had the pleasure to touch. Blaine massaged the skin lightly, and Kurt's breath hitched.

"Are you okay?'

"Y-yeah." Kurt gasped, tilting his head so it was still on Blaine's shoulder, but not facing his neck. "It feels really good."

Blaine felt a sort of fluttering feeling in his stomach, continuing to run his fingers through Kurt's feathers. Blaine felt the tips of his wings, the arch at the top, the softness underneath, the ridge between them. Blaine shared this most intimate moment with Kurt, no words being shared as Blaine caressed and touched this new and interesting part of Kurt, exploring. The only sounds were Kurt's occasional gasps and a sound Blaine could only call a purr. Kurt was blushing beautifully, and Blaine finally pulled away so Kurt could kiss his lips, putting his hands on Kurt's back this time, fingers still buried in the feathers.

Blaine felt the shock and fear he first felt when he saw the wings already ebbing away, surprised at how natural this part of Kurt seemed to him now. Kurt had wings. Beautiful, marvelous angel wings, and it was simply just a part of him Blaine was already beginning to love.

"I can't believe you think they're ugly." Blaine whispered, holding Kurt close, still kissing him between words. "You always looked like an angel, and now I know you are one. And you're _beautiful_."

"Blaine…" Kurt trailed off, being cut off by more kisses.

"The most beautiful angel I've ever seen…" Blaine murmured kissing all over Kurt's blushing face, Kurt smiling softly.

"I was embarrassed. That's why I could never take my top off or let you touch my chest or back or anything. I didn't want you to know."

"Well there's no need to be embarrassed, love." Blaine used the nickname he knew Kurt loved, pulling his boyfriend closer. "You're absolutely stunning."

* * *

** I hope you all enjoyed this! I've always wanted to write something a bit on the fantasy side, and the idea of Kurt having angel wings just sort of captivated me. Please leave me any constructive criticism, praise, hate, or even nonsense if you wish in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
